


Je Suis Prest {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [3]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Jamie Fraser, and he refuses to look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Suis Prest {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a couple of tipsy sketches of this character, but felt like doing something more complicated in color. I really did try to get him to look AT US like the reference photo I was using, but he tilted his head farther over and kept looking past me, no matter what I did. I figure it's that he's looking at his lady love, Claire. :D
> 
> Many thanks to **Amphigoury** and **Alby_Mangroves** for the beta help, and to **Jelazakazone** and **Rocknvaughn** for all the cheerleading!
> 
> Drawn with a digital drawing tablet in GIMP.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://img03.deviantart.net/ed40/i/2015/167/5/8/je_suis_prest_by_altocello-d8xkibu.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on  
> [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/39942.html) | [Tumblr](http://altocello.tumblr.com/post/121709287234/je-suis-prest-in-which-i-draw-jamie-fraser-and) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Je-Suis-Prest-540113610)
> 
> Thank you so much for looking! Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
